Distraction
by Fifth-Of-Fourth
Summary: Valentine's day usually means chocolate while Gold happened to be Green's valentine. And Gold's chocolates always means... Uh... Why must that brat bake of all things?GreenxGold/ Yaoi/ RE-UPLOADED/ COMPLETED.


I uploaded this fic as a chapter in a fic of oneshot shipping before a few months back before deciding to discontinue it. But I just loved this chapter so much that I couldn't resist reuploading it to the net again. xD I hope you enjoy!

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

* * *

To no one's surprise, this was the day whereby Green, along with any other popular guys, would want to avoid. Well, guys who wouldn't want to suffer from diabetes due to affections, at least. You could see Green closing his gym today, apart from the fact that it was a very special (and disastrous) holiday, and locking himself in the confides in his own home. That didn't solve the problem of having heart shaped boxes of chocolates piling on top of each other with the size that could rival Mountain Silver.

Yes, it was Valentine's day.

Apparently, Green was one of the most famous gym leader in Kanto. Save for his good looks, he is actually very strong and could charm girls in an instant if he wanted to. A fact that made that would make Brock, the gym leader of Pewter City gym green in envy.

Ah, but Green wasn't interested in girls.

It started out when Green and Gold started dating some time after the last battle with Archie. It was a mystery to even both of them to how did their personality did not get in the way of their apparent crushes on each other. Green thought that Gold was annoying sometimes but he found his air headedness quite endearing at times too while Gold simply thought Green as a real jerk. In fact, none of them knew that they were gay.

"Green! Open up! COME OOOOOOOOOOON~" Gold's voice called out from the other side of the doors.

"Coming! Don't break the door or anything," Green shouted back and reluctantly got off from the comfort of his couch. There was a time whereby Green didn't open the door because he was too lazy to walk over, Gold had actually ordered his Typhlosion to take the door down in fear of Green dying in his house.

Green really thought that Gold thinks too much. Although it was amusing to see him frantically worrying over him, it wasn't when he found out that he had to replace the door. It was much less amusing when Gold started to laugh at him.

When Green opened the door, Gold quickly stepped in then brought his arms around his waist tightly and burying his face into his chest. In return, Green wrapped his own arms around the other's shoulder and leaned his head down to rest his nose in the midst of Gold's soft dark hair. After some time of staying in that position, they finally broke apart with Gold smiling sheepishly up at his lover while Green smirked.

"So affectionate, today?"

Gold grumbled sacarstically, "I'm surprised you asked. There was practically a whole huge mountain of chocolates outside there that oozed with so much love."

Green raised an eyebrow at him. "Jealous?"

"Don't get too full of yourself!" Gold pouted and punched the other's shoulder lightly in which, Green would return with mock hurt and hold the spot whereby it was punched. After that, Gold grinned. "So how was the chocolates? Do we need an ambulance?" He teased.

"I didn't even have any of them," Green mumbled.

"Good~" Gold cheered enthusiastically and spoke, "Because I made some for you!"

Green froze and looked down at Gold with so many levels of horror. "You what…?"

"I made some chocolates. You better be grateful about it because I hardly cook for even myself, much less other people," Gold warned and brought out a normal red rectangle shape box out of his bag. He wasn't as mushy as the other girls to have it specially heart shape made.

That was the point actually. Because Gold hardly cooked, anything he made was bound to be horrible. In addition, knowing Gold, he would've refused any help from his mother or the recipe she offered claiming that it was a piece of cake for him. Actually, Gold had made some lunch once after seeing Green not eating while battling and working in his gym. Needless to say, after that time, Green started to eat every three meals a day. He would even make some for Gold when he came over.

To be blunt, the chicken Gold made, tasted worse than Muk's smell.

"That's…" Green shifted his eyes away from the box that held his near death. "…Good?"

"You bet it is! Black was going on and on about making chocolates for Red to have him taste it on a special occasion. He said something about a romantic feeling or anything. Even with hours of his rambling, I still don't get it. But, he still advised me to make some for you," Gold explained.

Damn Black! He and his literally loudmouth.

"His cooking was really good actually. His chocolates was one of the best ever!"

Damn Red! He gets to live.

"I-I don't really like chocolates, to be honest," Green lied, trying to dissuade Gold from making him eat it.

"But Daisy told me that you liked it," Gold ;pointed out.

Damn- Shit, he couldn't curse his sister!

Instead, Green groaned in defeat. The odds were clearly against him now. Shaking his head slightly, he suddenly wrapped an arm around Gold's waist and pulled him close to him, making the smaller boy squeaked in surprise and almost dropped the box of chocolates. Tilting the other's chin up with his thumb and index finger, he captured Gold's lips in a tight kiss. Gold's eyes widened at the sudden action as his cheeks started to grow red. Slowly after a few seconds, Gold closed his eyes and started to kiss back.

When the kiss was broken, Gold could be seen staring up at his senior in a bit of a daze. "G-Green, wha-" He was cut off when another pair of lips descended on his lips but was shorter this time.

"Just be quiet," Green murmured and slipped an arm underneath Gold's legs and hoisted him up, bridal style.

Gold squeaked and started to squirm in the other's hold as Green made his way to his room. "Wh-what do you think you're doing? Put me down! I-I'm not a girl, damn it!" Gold exclaimed as his struggles became futile when Green only held tighter.

Green snorted and remarked, "You sure about that? I could've sworn you can be as vain as Ruby at times."

"I'm not like that sissy man!" Gold huffed and folded his arms across his chest.

"Says the one who spent hours styling his hair in the morning," Green pointed out.

"As if you don't do that."

"I don't. My hair hardly goes out of place," Green commented with an amused smirk when Gold let out a cry of anger.

When Green arrived at his door, he lifted his foot up to kick the wooden divider hard before walking to his bed and deposited Gold on it which the action was returned with a cry of 'Gentle!'. He placed both of his hands on Gold's shoulder to prevent him from sitting up and sat on the spot at Gold's sides, looking down at him with a smirk which made Gold blush and glance away from that attractive face. It was as though Gold already knew what was going to come.

As Gold expected, Green leaned down and started off by pressing his lips softly against the other's lips. Gold let out a hum of pleasure as his hands griped tightly onto the blanket while Green's own hands moved up to cup each of Gold's cheeks,

Green started to press his lips harder, wedging themselves in between Gold's lips and trying to pry them open. Gold moaned when his lips couldn't stay closed for long anymore and allowed them to be opened for Green's tongue to slip in.

Green grinned against the lips and covered every inch of Gold's warm mouth while intertwining their tongues together.

Not before long, they broke the kiss and took time to catch their breath.

"What got you so excited all of a sudden?" Gold asked while panting at the same time.

Green shrugged and answered, "Spur of the moment."

"Liar," Gold pointed out and chuckled. "By the way, the box of chocolates is still here," He informed as he took out the box from the pocket of his hoodie.

Damn it.

Green frowned. "Can't I eat it tomorrow or something?" He asked.

"No, it has to be today," Gold said firmly, looking at him with a stern gaze… well, as stern as Gold could be. "Why won't you just eat it now? Here."

To Green's horror, Gold had already opened the box for him and it revealed something that was not meant to be consumed. Sure, at least Gold had gotten the shape barely right but Green was more worried about the contents in the chocolates themselves. It was as though he was approaching a lion's den. At the same time, he didn't want to tell Gold that because an angry Gold means a whole two weeks of no Gold. Gold was that good at ignoring him if he wanted to. All he had to do is to join Red up Mountain Silver.

Which means poor Red being talked his ears off.

"Gold…" Green wanted to whine at that moment but he had his standards.

"Come on! If you could use the time to whine, you would've finished this piece already!" Gold grumbled impatiently.

Sighing in resign, Green leaned down and took the piece of chocolate in his mouth and munched on it slowly. Gold watched expectantly as Green tried to keep on a straight face. To put it short, Green had never tasted anything like this.

"How is it? Hey, Green?" Gold called out, "Oi! This isn't funny, Green! Your face is turning white! OH GOD! GREEN!"

And Green was rushed to the nearest hospital


End file.
